fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
' ' Dante is the main protagonist of the original Devil May Cry series. He is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. In Fictional Wrestling, Dante is currently signed in ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling and is known as a Hall-of-Famer in XCF: X-Treme Crossover Federation along with his twin brother, Vergil. Background *'Series:' Devil May Cry *'Species:' Half-Human, Half-Demon *'Age: '''25 *'Height:' 6'1" *'Weight:' 225 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) ACW (Formerly) XCF *'Debut:' TBA *'Status: Active *'''Billed from: ? *'Allies: '''Nero, Lady, Trish, Shizuka Marikawa (girlfriend), Naruto Uzumaki, Yugi Mutou, Atem, Takashi Komuro, Hernan Ortiz, Sarah Ortiz *'Rivals:' Vergil (brother), Kurt Hudson, Ragna the Bloodedge, Jason Krueger *'Twitter: @CrimsonSparda Wrestling Career ACW XCF Personality Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is sometimes presented as a show off as, on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. Dante is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons". Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, for his brother, Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tries to save Vergil from falling into the Demon World, and goes so far as to cry over losing him. Dante also enjoys fighting, shown when he sometimes does not fight at his full potential so he can toy with his opponent or make a fight last longer. Dante's enjoyment of fighting was reflected in his dialogue with Echidna during which he asked her if she agreed with him that a fight every now and then makes life more interesting. Personal Life Dante is the twin brother of Vergil, though by a few minutes or seconds, Dante was born the youngest of the family. Dante is currently in a relationship with ACW Head Nurse Shizuka Marikawa. In Wrestling Dante's occasionally an all-rounder, whatever works for him. Finishers *''Devil May Cry'' (Spinning Lifting Inverted DDT) *''The Rebellion'' (Fireman's Carry Cutter) *''Dante's Inferno'' (Tombstone Piledriver) Signatures *Back Elbow *Clothesline *''Devilish Elbow'' (Diving Corkscrew Moonsault Elbow Drop) *''Devil Trigger'' (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) *Dropkick *''Ebony & Ivory'' (Double Axe Handle) *Falling Neckbreaker *Figure-Four Leglock *''Flash of the Blade'' (Springboard Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick) *Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up *''Force Edge'' (Over the top rope Diving Spear) *Full Nelson Facebuster *Hip Toss *Inverted Atomic Drop *Leaping Reverse STO *Multiple Diving Variations **Double Axe Handle **Missile Dropkick **Elbow Drop, sometimes to a bent-over opponent **Enzuigiri **Reverse Elbow *Multiple Suplex Variations **Back **Belly-to-Belly **Double Underhook **German **Gutwrench **Super *Skin the Cat *Slingshot Crossbody *Snap Powerslam *''Stylin' Moonsault'' (Double Jump Moonsault) *Swinging Neckbreaker Managers *N/A Nicknames *"Crimson Sparda"' Entrance Themes *'"Shout at the Devil"''' by Mötley Crüe Championships and Accomplishments ACW *ACW United States Championship (1 time, first-ever, current) XCF *XCF Dynamic Duo Championships (3 times) - with Vergil *XCF Duo Championships (2 times, first-ever, longest reigning) - with Vergil *XCF Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) Category:Fictional Wrestlers